TWINS: Twins at the Door
by retirw
Summary: I don't know how to post this one. It's a xover with the sentinel. There isn't much of the team in it. Vin calls on his old captain for special duty. I was told to add a SPEW WARNING to this one.
1. Capt'n Ah got a problem

Major Crimes, Cascade Police Dept.

Friday

The phone rang at the desk and Jim Ellison answered distractedly. "Ellison" he spoke into the phone.

"Capt'n?" the gravely Texas whisper asked.

"Slick? How you doing?" Ellison asked the younger man.

"I'se fine Capt'n. I'se in Seattle have ta testify in a case. Hate ta ask ya Miss Netty and Cassie are in Ohio and yer tha closest ta Seattle," Vin rattled on in a very unusual manner.

"Calm down Slick, what do you need?" Jim asked in concern. It took a lot to rattle the younger man.

"The Defense Attorney's sequestering all of us. Cain't talk ta each other. They ain't gonna let us trade 'em around like we usually do. Hell Capt'n kin ya keep 'em fer a couple a days?" Vin asked.

_I've never heard Tanner panic like this. He always just got calmer when the shit hit the fan. _"Sure Vin. Where are you?" Jim assured the distraught man. Getting directions Jim told Simon what was going on and left for Seattle. _Blair's in court. I left him a message. I guess that covers everything. _

Completely thrown for a loop Ellison stood in the hotel room doorway looking down at the two small boys staring back. Jim started to hear again as it registered that he was keeping the children until Vin was through testifying.

"We can't thank you enough for taking the boys like this" Buck Wilmington offered his hand. "This sequestering thing wasn't suppose to happen. We were going to take turns watching them like normal. Then Defense Attorney Milton pulled this sh...," Buck snapped his mouth shut as the boys looked up at him. "He fixed it so the boys can't go between us. Won't even let 'em see Vin to say bye," Buck glared at the Defense Attorney and Court Bailiff.

"Mr. Wilmington you have five minutes," Milton reminded with a smirk. His plan on unbalancing the witnesses seemed to be working well.

"Jim this is Beau and Dev. Dev's the one with the black eye," Buck introduced.

"Hi," Jim squatted down offering his hand to each boy. _When did Slick have kids? Why didn't he tell me? _

"Hi," Beau studied Jim, "Bucklin ya thure 'bout thith?" Beau demanded.

"Yeah your Tad called Capt'n Jim himself," Buck answered.

"Yer Tad'th Capt'n?" Beau smiled. "It'th a pleathure ta meet ya thir."

"There's a power of attorney, signed pre-admittance forms for the hospital, medical records on both boys in their bags," Buck chuckled at Jim's expression. "It's Nathan's idea he figured it would save time," Buck explained. "Vin left a letter for you explaining things. Judge Sanders looked it over first so it wouldn't mess up the case," Buck sighed. Glaring over at the court Bailiff until the man handed Jim an envelope.

"You two get hurt much?" Jim asked looking at the fading bruises.

"Bumpth and bruitheth," Beau smiled angelically.

"It's in their papers but remember no milk. Real bad allergy to peanut products," Buck growled. Gently he pulled the boys into his arms. "Gonna miss you two. Be good now we'll come getcha just as soon as we can. Love ya," Buck choked.

A furious Wilmington was shut into his room leaving the twins with the strangers. Jim was tickled when the silent twin walked over to the defense attorney with a cold glare. Must have got that from Larabee.

"Dev get away from there ya know how thit thtickth," Beau called. Jim hid his grin. _That has to be Wilmington's influence. _Any retort the lawyer would have made was cut off under Ellison's laser glare.

7777777

Jim carried the boy's backpacks as they trotted alongside him. _I have got to tell Simon about Milton. That move was so Tanner. Dev just slipped and that elbow just accidently landed where it would make the most impression. _

Jim claimed the booster seats from the bell boy and led the twins to his truck. Dev showed Jim how to fasten the seats in place as Beau put the backpacks in the bed of the truck. Boosting the boys into the truck they climbed into their seats and pulled the lap shields into place locking them into position.

"Ready?" Jim asked the tearfilled eyes.

"Yeth thir," Beau said sadly.

"Dev?" Jim looked over.

"Dev'th ready," Beau said.

"We'll be on the road about an hour and a half," Jim said as he started the truck. "I will take care of you," Jim promised. Jim looked into the far to old sapphire blue eyes.

"Kay," Beau looked away. Dev's eyes held Jim's for a long moment then he finally nodded.

Beau chattered fairly continuously as they rolled along. _Do kid's this small ususaly have this kind of a vocabulary? It's almost like Blair is here. _Jim exchanged a smile with the silent Dev for a moment.

"I need to stop for gas," Jim said "Are you two hungry?" The boys nodded. Jim pulled into the Wonder Burger next to the gas station. Jim was examining the menu at the counter trying to decide what the boys could eat.

"Capt'n Jim," Beau pulled on Ellison's jacket gently. "Dev thayth that they uthe peanut oil," Beau explained.

Taking a quick sniff Jim nodded down at his small charges. "Your right lets go," Jim waved towards the door.

"Well where do you want to eat?" Jim asked.

"We ain't picky. We eat motht anythin,'" Beau grinned. "Capt'n Jim kin we have thomethin' that'th loaded wit' cholethtrol and fat. Ya know thomethin' that ain't nutrionaly balanced er healthy? Unca Nate ain't here," Beau said as the two mischievous youngster waited on the big detective.

"Blair doesn't have to know," Jim said out loud as he started for the steak house.

The consirprators slid into a booth. Soon a plate with a breaded deep fried onion sat on the table, followed by steaks. They all agreed that if you use enough dressing and butter, then corn on the cob and salad weren't healthy either. Jim was amazed to watch the tiny boys clean their plates. _They definitely have Vin's appetite._

"Are you two full now?" Jim asked. The curly heads nodded. Greasy hands and faces were presented.

"Betht wathh up," Beau suggested.

"Yeah, we better wash the evidence off," Jim grinned leading the boys to the bathroom.

7777777

"Capt'n Jim?" Beau asked after leaving the restaurant.

"Yeah," Jim mumbled.

"Which bathroom doeth he uthe?" Beau pointed at a cross dresser. Jim swallowed hard trapped by the doubly curious gazes.

"I'm not sure," Jim mumbled. Beau shrugged and called over

"Hey, kin I athk ya thomethin?" Beau addressed the transvestite.

"Sure sweetheart," the crossdresser walked over and smiled down at the beautiful child.

"Boyth uthe the bathroom wit' the pants person and girlth uthe tha one wit' tha thkirt right?" Beau asked.

"Yes," the transvestite was amused at the clearly embarrassed man who just screamed cop and the beautiful boys with him.

"Tho which one doeth you uthe?" Beau asked in a curious tone.

"Well when I'm dressed as a lady I use the skirt one and when I dress like a man I use the pants one," the cross dresser explained.

"Rekin that maketh thince. Thank ya Capt'n Jim didn't know neither," Beau explained. Jim choked softly and smiled sheepishly at the laughing 'lady'.

"I'm pleased to meet you all, I'm Billie," Billie shook hands with all three and went into the restaurant.

7777777

Ellison quickly loaded the boys into truck and got back on the road. The cell phone rang and the boys listened as Jim talked to Blair.

"Be there in about 20 minutes...Sure I'll pick up some groceries...Blair that little favor Vin needed, well it's a little involved...No, no nothing serious just...I'll explain when I get there...Sure Chief." Jim hung up and looked over. "Any ideas?" he asked the bright eyed boys.

"Vin needed a loan and weth the marker?" Beau suggested.

"I really need to talk to your Uncles about your education," Jim growled. _How many kids know about loan sharks and markers? _"I'll just let Blair see you two he's a sucker for kids" Jim decided.

While shopping for the groceries Jim was amazed at the number of women who stopped to talk to him. Dev and Beau looked adorable as they stayed close to their 'dad' as the ladies admired the family group. Jim stayed quiet after checking out and loading the groceries into the truck bed. He had a thoughtful look on his face.

"Unca Buck likes ta borra us ta go shoppin'," Beau remarked.

"I can see why," Jim smiled wryly.

"Dev your not scared of me are you?" Jim stopped and looked over. _Kid hasn't made a sound all this time. Beau was so talkative I never noticed. _Dev shook his head.


	2. What have I done

Chapter 2

7777777

"OK we're here" Jim climbed out of the truck. The two boys quickly scampered out of the truck. Beau was climbing over the tail gate and handing backpacks over the side to Dev. Then he helped Jim gather up the grocery bags. Jim looked from his laden arms to the boys' backpacks. Beau silently held Dev's for him to slip on and then pulled his own on. Dev pulled the door open and waited for Jim to catch up.

"The elevators out so we have to take the stairs," Jim sighed. The boys started clamoring up the steps. While Jim watched carefully from behind. "That one on your left, Dev" Jim indicated a door. A quick knock and Blair answered.

7777777

"Hey Big Guy, about time you got here," he told Jim.

"Chief, they followed me home can I keep them," Jim smirked as the boys peeked around him at Sandberg. Blair gazed down speechlessly at the identical little faces and mops of golden curls. Huge sapphire blue eyes looked back at him.

"Vin's little favor?" Blair exclaimed. Knelling he extended a hand, "Hi, I'm Blair.

"I'th Beau, he'th Dev," Beau shook hands.

"Hey guys, we have company," Blair called as he waved the trio in.

Jim handed the groceries over and hung his jacket up. Tossing his keys into the basket he turned to help the children. Backpacks rested against the wall under the coat hooks. Smiling Jim realized they were sitting on top of the boys' shoes. Taking their jackets he hung them up. "Think you could teach Blair to do that?" Jim asked softly.

"Who are your friends Jim," Simon asked. Dev stood protectively in front of Beau watching the strangers.

"Capt'n Jim?" Beau whispered.

"These are my friends, boys. The tall black man in the suit is Captain Simon Banks. The fancy dresser is Bryn Rafe. The one in the lounger is Henry Brown. The lady is Megan O'Connor. The man next to her is Paddrick O'Connor, her father. That giant over there is Joel Taggert and you already meet Blair Sandburg," Jim introduced. "Major Crimes met the boys.

"How do you do Lady, Gentlemen. Thince Mr. Ellithon hath been remithth allow me to introduthe my brother Devin Blue Dumont and mythelf Beau Jameth Dumont," Beau spoke.

"Jim?" Blair asked with a chuckle.

"I'd say they spend to much time with Standish," Jim muttered. "Vin's got a lot of explaining to do," Jim growled softly. _Dumont? These are Blue and Shannon's boys. How in hell did Vin get them? They smell like Vin though? _Ellison took a deep breath and considered thoughtfully.

Dev began to prowl the room examining everything but touching nothing. 'What does that remind me of?" Simon asked himself. Beau walked over to Megan.

"Mth. O'Connor a beautiful flower among the thornth. It ith truly a pleathure to finally meet you," Beau stated formally as he brushed a kiss on the back of Megan's hand.

"You have been around that rounder Wilmington entirely to much," Megan chuckled into the sparkling eyes.

"Ah, but unlike Uncle Bucklin, I dear lady have thtyle," Beau smiled sweetly as the adults laughed. Mr. O'Connor you thir must be a man who knowth the value of beauty," Beau shook hands with Megan's father. Beau turned and offered a tiny hand to Simon. "Captain Bankth ith a pleathure to meet you thir," Beau smiled into the bewildered man's eyes.

"Glad to meet you Beau. Is Dev alright?" Simon indicated the still prowling boy.

"Dev'th checkin' out tha territory ith all," Beau explained. Jim's eyes widened as he heard the soft whisper Beau directed towards his twin. Which happened to be on the other side of the room from him at the time. Dev turned and came over to the others offering his hand to Simon.

"Dumont? Must be their mothers name. They have to be Vin Tanner's the way they look," Simon stared down at the identical lopsided grins.

"Mr. Rafe it ith a pleathure to meet thomeone with thuch dithcreminating thathte. Thilk wearth tho well. Ith that from Thergi'th winter line?" Beau asked the openly amazed detective.

"Yes it is," Rafe stated.

"Unca Ezra thayth that one ith never to young to develop good tathte," Beau continued. "Yer H?" Beau asked Henry Brown.

"Yeah" H shook hands with the boys.

"We want ta thank ya fer helpin' Tad out latht year," Beau switched from a deep south to a Texas accent and speech patterns with out a pause startling the adults.

"I was glad to help," H looked over at Jim who only shrugged.

Beau and Dev walked over to Joel who sat on the couch. "Tad tolt uth how ya give 'im tha jacket offen yer back tha firtht time ya met. Rekin yer a mighty thpethial kinda perthon Mr. Joel," Beau snuggled up beside him.

"Thank you Beau," Joel's face softened as the boy cuddled up. A small tug on his pants leg brought his attention around to Dev. "That's some shiner son," Joel noted as he considered the black eye and frowned.

"Unca Chrith done that'n," Beau giggled. "Dev done caught him a frog. We named him Athburne. Thomehow he gotted loothe in tha kithen. Unca Chrith tripped over tha da.. thair trying not ta thquith him. Popped Dev wit' hith elbow on tha way down. Unca Nate thaid he figgered that tha idjit had him a confuthion but wouldn't go ta tha hothpital ta thee," Beau told the story of the black eye.

"Did you think it was going to be easy Jim?" Simon smirked over at his suddenly disturbed detective.

"Don't worry Jim their just little kids" Blair soothed.

"He says don't worry. I just suddenly realized I have two baby Tanners in my loft," Jim shuddered.

7777777

Dev pointed towards the table laid out with cards and poker chips. "Dev wanth ta know iffen yer gonna play poker?" Beau asked.

"Yeah we were," H smiled over at the spunky youngsters.

"Kin we play too?" Beau asked sweetly. Adults looked at each other and shrugged.

"What would your Tad think?" Jim asked sternly.

"He'd thay not ta let Unca Ezra deal from the middle of tha deck," Beau grinned.

"I don't think so you little card sharps," Blair grinned.

"Ain't card tharpth but Unca Ez ith.," Beau grinned, "Thaid he'd teach uth when our handth ith big 'nough".

Paddrick O'Connor smiled and waved towards the coffee table, "Mates how about our own game?".

"M & M'th fer tha thakth?" Beau asked.

"Sounds good," Paddrick sat on the couch. Dev carried the bowl of M & M's to the coffee table.

"Dark brown'th ith one. Gweenth are worth five brownth. Redth are worth ten brownth. Blueth are worth twenty-five brownth. Orangeth ith worth fifty browns. Yellerth ith worth a hundret brownth and tanth ith worth five yellerth," Beau explained.

_Someone has been teaching them about currency. _Jim supplied three bowls for the gamblers to divide the stakes into. O'Connor ate enough of the candies for them to start equal they settled into play, much to the adult tables amusement.

"Mr. O'Connor could ya uthe a different deck thith oneth marked," Beau growled softly.

"Oh Da, you weren't going to cheat the ankle bitters were you?" Megan demanded.

"No, love just the cards I had in my pocket," O'Connor chuckled.

"Someone certainly taught you boys well. I know professionals that couldn't have spotted that," he complemented. The cards were dealt and play began. Simon nudged Jim and nodded towards the coffee table. The two small faces were calmly smiling revealing nothing. Bids were called and raised.

"Cripes your not children your midgets aren't you?" Paddrick blurted losing his third hand. Megan smothered her laughter as the professional bookie lost to the children. "Mates I'm going to think your cheating if that Royal Flush shows up again," Paddrick warned.

"Figured that'th how ya wanted ta play thince yer dealin' from tha bottom?" Beau smiled mischievously. Jim choked at Megan's glare.

"Da your bottom dealing to children," Megan fumed.

"Hey they know the score, love," Paddrick stared at the expressionless little faces. Paddrick shuffled the cards and stacked the deck neatly. Dev cut the deck. Paddrick put the cards back in his chosen order before he delt. Blair winked at Megan and waited for the explosion. Play at the adult table came to a halt as they watched the children's game. The cards were revealed.

"Da... alright mates tell yer Uncle Paddy how you managed to switch the cards," Paddrick grinned at the boys.

"We didn't yer tha one that did that," Beau smiled sweetly.

"What?" Paddrick looked at the cards.

"When ya rethacked the deck after Dev didn't cut the cardth," Beau explained. Paddrick laughed delightedly.

"Do you want to go to Australia?" Paddrick chuckled.

"No thir, Unca Ezra thayth tha betht play ith in Europe," Beau giggled.

Blair was handing out beers to the others. "Not you two" he declared passing a bottle to Paddrick.

"Don't drink beer," Beau and Dev's noses wrinkled.

"How about some milk?" Blair offered.

"Cain't drink milk meththeth up our innardth," Beau explained.

"Their lactose intolerant no dairy, Chief," Jim ageed.

"Kin have thome hard cheethe or real yougurt ever so often," Beau corrected.

Beau stood up stretching for a moment and wandered over to the counter. Getting a paper plate he put some chips on it. Dev jumped up and snatched the plate away.

"Dev there's plenty let Beau have his plate and you can have one of your own," Blair corrected. Dev walked to the kitchen and dumped Beau's plate. Bringing the plate he picked several types of chips for his brother. Jim walked over and made a production examining the packages.

"Good thing you were on the ball Dev, 'cause I sure dropped it that time," he smiled over at the worried looking boy. "The boys are allergic to peanuts. Those chips have peanut oil in them," Jim indicated the first bowl. Blair frowned at the bowl looking from the coffee table to the package laying on the counter out of sight.

"How allergic are we talking here?" Simon asked suddenly.

"Hothpital, could get dead," Beau answered calmly. Blair grabbed up packages looking at the ingredients.

"These are peanut M & M's?" Paddrick looked at the table stakes.

"Thure but we didn't eat none theyth currency," Beau answered.

Several hours later Jim noted the heavy eyes and stifled yawn. "Time to get ready for bed," Jim ordered.

The boys reappeared in their footy pajamas, with freshly scrubbed faces and hands. Jim quickly checked the bathroom as the boys crawled up on the couch with Blair each clutching a stuffed animal and a hand pieced quilt. _It's spotless, they even folded their clothes. _

Jim and Blair exchanged a warm glance as they saw Beau's stuffed wolf. The two boys were waiting impatiently for their story. Blair's voice trailed off as Beau settled deeper against him. Jim spoke softly as he lifted the tiny boy and carried him to Blairs' bed. Dev stood sleepily and shuffled after them.


	3. Talking in the dark

Chapter 3

Jim woke at the unusual sounds from downstairs. The faint creak of Blair's door the almost soundless footsteps. Beau's reassuring whisper. The careful steps past Blair sleeping on the couch. The hesitant approach to the stairs. Little feet moving up the steps. Jim smiled faintly in reassurance at the tear stained little faces. Lifting the edge of the blanket inviting the boys in. Jim chuckled as the boys crawled over him placing him between them and the stairs. _So now their safely protected from the monsters. That's it put the big guy between them and danger. _

"Thank ya," Beau sighed while he rubbed Dev's shaking shoulders. Carefully Jim pulled the silent twin close pillowing the little head on his shoulder. Silent tears trickled down the pale cheeks. The small body shook with soundless sobs.

"Sh now it's alright," Jim crooned.

"Dev dreamed of Momma," Beau's voice trembled.

"The first time I met your momma I thought she was an elf," Jim's voice was gentle. Jim told of how the Welsh girl stole the hearts of a company of Rangers. The boys giggled as Jim told them stories of mishaps and mischief. How their Daddy Blue had discovered all his underwear had been replaced with boxers with big pink hearts, while they were out on a training exercise. Things would have been fine but he got hurt and the medic cut his pants off revealing the fancy drawers to the entire unit. Shannon's revenge when Vin replaced the sugar in the canister with salt. She made a peach pie just for him. The merciless teasing Vin got when he unrolled his sleeping bag on a exercise to discover a well worn one-eared teddy bear. How the bear would make appearances regularly over the next several years.

"Thank ya Capt'n Jim. Tad don't talk 'bout Daddy Blue and Momma. It maketh him thad," Beau's wise little voice stated.

"Something's hurt for a long time," Jim answered gently.

"I know that'th why Dev don't talk," Beau stroked his sleeping brother's hair. "Tad keepth takin' uth to the phytyatritht. Won't help none," Beau's voice sounded old and tired.

"Beau, why doesn't he talk?" Jim asked gently.

"Dev'th like you," Beau finally admitted. "Be kinda thupid ta tell the doctor tha' though," Beau sighed. Jim wasn't surprised that the boys had recognized him as a sentinel. "We wath in tha car with Momma," Beau raised troubled eyes to Jim.

"When she went to heaven?" Jim's voice shook. "Yeth, Dev went real deep into the thill. He thopped breathin' and I couldn't get him back,." Beau's voice trembled in memory.

"He zoned?" Blair asked from the stairs.

"Momma called it tha thill," Beau answered.

"He zoned on his dying mother," Blair's voice broke. Jim pulled the tiny sentinel a little closer.

"Kin ya fix it?" Beau asked sadly.

"We'll try kiddo, we'll try," Jim promised.


End file.
